legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
AwesomePythor
AwesomePythor (AKA AP or Schatten) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 14th, 2012. He is currently the rank Ninja with over 11,050 posts and 1,100+ likes received. He is one of the highest ranked users. He mainly posts on the Ninjago Forum, but posts in other forums too. He is also currently the only and first Ninja (Rank 12). His most popular topics are, "The Awesome Story" (with over 20,000 views) and "Serpentine Fan Club" (with over 10,000 views), both in the Ninjago forum. His avatar is a skeleton with a chef's hat, a ninja torso, and grey pants. History AwesomePythor started posting on the Ninjago Forum in the Pythor fan club, where he instantly made friends with samed5 and ihaveawiixboxds. He rose through the ranks and got to JuniorBuilder, but was insulted by Jeremy71197 because he was not a fan of Nya. He then found out about Ninjago stories. He posted on Ninjago Season 100 as well as many others and made many new friends here. He eventually became a MasterBuilder and created a character known as Schatten, who eventually became a popular villain around the Ninjago forum. He became friends with Mariothepurpleninja, Samed5, Ihaveawiixboxds, Fastcar700, Lego613master, Bluefire407, Awesomedavid101, Legofun3448, and other story creators. He eventually wrote a topic called the Awesome Story, which has become very popular with many users. Eventually he became a Craftsman, and hoped to one day become a Legend. Recently he has become an Artisan. His newest story is called Trapped in the fire temple- a story. It is about Wyplash and his patrol of skeletons while they were trapped in the Fire Temple. While he was writing chapter 3 of the Awesome story, he eventually earned a stud, and became Inventor. Around the same time, ihaveawiixboxds's account was locked so he announced he was leaving the LEGO Message Boards. AwesomePythor became very upset with this, so he started a thread called "Petition to save ihaveawiixboxds" which has become very popular. He recently quit the Nya-Hating Organizaton because he only dislikes, not hates, Nya. Sometime in late August, AwesomePythor became an Old Timer. He is currently debating with ITACHI4843 on a topic called Ninjago vs topic SOS about who would win, Ninjago or Star Wars. On the new LEGO Message Boards, AP was the third user to get Knight and Highland Battler, the second to get Forestman, and the first to get Ninja. He is still annoyed that he was unable to get Maniac. Friends *Samed5 *Ihaveawiixboxds *Mariothepurpleninja *Fastcar700 *Skulduggery77 *ITACHI4843 *Keplers *Legofun3448 Bio *Name: AwesomePythor got his name from the main villain of Ninjago: Year of the Snake, and his favorite minifigure. *Favorite LEGO set: For price, Shelob Attacks; overall, Republic Frigate. *Least favorite LEGO set: Ewok Attack, though I like them all *Favorite forum: Ninjago Stories Subforum. *Favorite Galleries: Star Wars Gallery. *Hobbies: Cracking idiotic jokes (Yes, I need a life ) *Favorite animal: Snakes, and Anacondas. *Favorite food: Cheesecake Nom Nom Nom. *Favorite theme: Ninjago and Star Wars, it's a tie. It used to be Ninjago, but the third season combined with Pythor's possible death has changed his mind... *Least favorite theme: "Begins with a G and Rhymes with 'Failador'" -Alcom1 *Favorite show: Avatar: The last Airbender *Favorite movie: The Dark Knight Rises *Favorite Video game: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Favorite book: Fablehaven Ninjago: The final battle Although Awesome Story is much more popular, AwesomePythor considers his Ninjago: The final battle quintet to be his most important work. Slightly inspired by Star Wars and Eragon (in which he thanks Samed5 for recommending to him), it will consist of the following books: *The adventures of Jay and Chopov (Currently writing) *Drachen Legacy (upcoming) *Federation of Fear (upcoming) *Infinite Darkness part 1 (upcoming) *Infinite Darkness part 2 (upcoming) AP also plans to make a three book sequel known as, "After Garmadon." After that he plans to write another book in the series known as, "THE DOOM BOX", which will have some major ties to Hero Factory. Fun facts *AwesomePythor's favorite minifigures are Pythor and Cole NRG. *He visits the Ninjago Forum even if he dislikes Ninjago. *He is a writer of Ninjago Season 100 and 101. *He is an apprentice to Samed5. *He hopes to one day be an author. *He has actually used Schatten in stories before he joined the Message Boards. *The Awesome story was the first Ninjago story to reach 2,000 views. *He hopes to collect all of the snake generals. *He has an apprentice named Enoch748. *Awesome story is his most popular topic. *AwesomePythor claims to be Yoshi's biggest fan, and plans to write a story called the chronicles of Yoshi on the Superheroes forum. *He is starting to like Star Wars more than Ninjago. *His favorite movie is the Last Crusade. *AwesomePythor is going to make a short story called Spongebob vs Beyblade to celebrate his return. However, Mariothepurpleninja has trademarked this. *He hates the Bionicle movies but loves the sets. *AwesomePythor considers The adventures of Jay and Chopov to be his best story. *He often uses "=P' instead of ":P", and "=D" instead of ":D" *He was the first user to reach the rank Ninja Signature His current signature is: http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/b/b8/AwesomePythor%27s_Siggy_1.png Category:Users Category:2012 Category:Complete Articles